vennixproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
United Nations
The United Nations (UN) is an international organization whose stated aims are facilitating cooperation in international law, international security, economic development, social progress, human rights, and the achieving of world peace. The UN was founded in 1945 after World War II to replace the League of Nations, to stop wars between countries, and to provide a platform for dialogue. It contains multiple subsidiary organizations to carry out its missions. After the public revelation of the Stargate Program on Earth, the United Nations took on an expanded role in shaping human policy in interstellar affairs, effectively replacing the International Oversight Advisory as the voice of mankind in space. History Pre-2010 Following in the wake of the failed League of Nations (1919–1946), which the United States never joined, the United Nations was established in 1945 to maintain international peace and promote cooperation in solving international economic, social and humanitarian problems. The earliest concrete plan for a new world organization was begun under the aegis of the U.S. State Department in 1939. Franklin D. Roosevelt first coined the term 'United Nations' as a term to describe the Allied countries. The term was first officially used on January 1, 1942 when 26 governments signed the Atlantic Charter, pledging to continue the war effort. On 25 April 1945, the UN Conference on International Organization began in San Francisco, attended by 50 governments and a number of non-governmental organizations involved in drafting the Charter of the United Nations. The UN officially came into existence on 24 October 1945 upon ratification of the Charter by the five permanent members of the Security Council—France, the Republic of China, the Soviet Union, the United Kingdom and the United States—and by a majority of the other 46 signatories. The first meetings of the General Assembly, with 51 nations represented, and the Security Council, took place in Westminster Central Hall in London in January 1946. Post-2010 In more-recent times, the United Nations has grown in prominence and power as humanity increasingly recognized the need for a united face with which to operate in events taking place beyond Earth. It now functions much as the Free Jaffa Nation does, by providing a federal government to bring a number of smaller, sovereign entities together into one organization for the betterment of them all. The UN operates all of the planet's starships, independent of the individual countries, and has a small ground force at its disposal for security and defense of its complexes around the globe. As the direct controller of the Stargate, it is also the force behind the International Stargate Command. Organization General Assembly Parliamentary Assembly Security Council Now defunct, the United Nations Security Council was the highest authority in the United Nations prior to its reorganization; it was the only organ of the UN which could pass binding resolutions, and wielded immense power in terms of a veto on any and all debate. The Council's former powers have been transferred to the General Assembly in its absence, an act which met cheers by nations that were not permanent members of the group and some disdain from those that were. Only time will tell how well this more-democratic institution operates without the all-powerful Security Council hedging them along. Secretariat Secretary-General The Secretariat is headed by the Secretary-General, who acts as the de facto spokesman and leader of the UN. The current Secretary-General is Angela Krause, who took office in 2007, was reappointed in 2012 and will again be eligible for reappointment when her second term expires in 2016. International Court of Justice Specialized institutions International Stargate Command Homeworld Command Oversight Division Interstellar Transport Adminstration Membership Group of 77 The Group of 77 at the UN is a loose coalition of developing nations, designed to promote its members' collective economic interests and create an enhanced joint negotiating capacity in the United Nations. There were 77 founding members of the organization, but the organization has since expanded to 130 member countries. The group was founded on 15 June 1964 by the "Joint Declaration of the Seventy-Seven Countries" issued at the UN Conference on Trade and Development (UNCTAD). The first major meeting was in Algiers in 1967, where the Charter of Algiers was adopted and the basis for permanent institutional structures was begun. Military strength Starships External links * Category:Earth Category:Governments and alliances *